true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Joker (Nolanverse)
The Joker is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Harvey Dent) of the 2008 superhero film The Dark Knight. He is a sadistic, anarchistic and overtly evil crime lord and mastermind who uses his dark twisted sense of humor to cause corruption within Gotham's citizens and the city itself. He is portrayed by the legendary actor Heath Ledger. History Past The Joker was once a psychotic, depressed and idealistic teenager who used to suffer from his father's abuse and his sadistic behaviour. One day, his very own father had killed off his mother with a knife, and he said to the child, "why so serious, son?". After that, the father abused him by putting a blade into his mouth and cutting his face open, thus turning him into the nihilistic monster that he is today. Confronting Gambol The Joker grows up into a sociopathic criminal mastermind and becomes very brutal and charismatic comparing to the other criminals in his league. He asks Gambol, Maroni and their gang to kill The Batman and wreack havoc in Gotham City for him. However, Gambol requests to kill The Joker. One night, Gambol sends his men after the clown and they kidnapp him, thus taking him to their boss. Gambol seems pleased, but all of a sudden, The Joker lunges at him and does to him what his father did many years ago. He sticks a blade in Gambol's mouth and tells about his origins before slicing his face and killing him. The Joker becomes the most powerful crime lord of Gotham and attempts to wreak havoc in the city while locating and confronting Bruce Wayne aka The Batman. Bruce however manages to escape and ruin his plans. On the run The Joker later interrupts at a ball gala and he confronts Rachel Dawes as well as her new love interest and Gotham's false idol, Harvey Dent. The psychotic clown had the upper hand until all of a sudden, Batman appeared. The Joker fought Batman as he then managed to throw Rachel off the rooftop and escape custody. He then impersonates a guard and enters a ceremony that Harvey Dent has organized as against The Joker's crimes. After Harvey promised to kill The Joker and stop crime, but then, The Joker managed to shoot the mayor with a sniper and escape once again. Batman however managed to follow, locate and then to arrest The Joker. Creating Two-Face The Joker was then interrogated by Jim Gordon. Jim however exited in the middle of their discussion, thus telling him that he needs to drink some coffee and take a break. Batman then entered the scene and bashed The Joker's head onto the table. The Joker revealed his plans to bomb up Harvey and Rachel, with some hopes to ruin Harvey or else to kill him. The Batman starts beating The Joker up, thus making him laugh maniacally as he does not feel any pain or resistance. The Joker asks Batman who he is going to save first. After the bomb explodes, Harvey Dent survives but unfortunately Rachel dies from the explosion. Harvey becomes Two-Face and reveals some ambitious plans which he thought of ever since the start of the movie. The Joker came to visit him at hospital and told him to spread some anarchy. Two-Face had willingly accepted that task, but he threatens to kill The Joker if the penny drops on Tails. He flips the penny onto Heads, and lets The Joker live before escaping the hospital and wreaking havoc with his "Heads or Tails game" all around Gotham. Attempting to bomb up Gotham The Joker then reveals to Batman that he has planted bombs around Gotham together with Maroni and his goons. Batman and The Joker have a rough battle on a rooftop of a builiding, and eventually, The Joker kicks Batman, thus causing him to fly off the roof. Batman however grabbed the roof's edge, and The Joker came and confronted him before the mass murder which he shall cause. However, The GCPD deactivated all of the bombs and Batman manages to throw The Joker off the roof. The Joker tries to climb his way back to the surface of the building and also attempts to convince Batman to become as mad as he is. However, Batman refuses and The GCPD come and arrest The Joker. The police presumalby put The Joker onto the electric chair, although his fate remains uncertain. Trivia *He is one of the two Totally Dark antagonists of the Dark Knight Trilgoy / The Nolanverse. The other villain who is just as evil is Ra's al Ghul from the first installment. *Despite sharing the role of the main villain with Two-Face, the Joker is far more sadistic, overtly evil and dangerous than the latter. However, Harvey was far more calculating than The Joker on the other hand, and he became the true main antagonist during the film's final third, as he was also the secondary antagonist or anti-hero before his ultimate transformation and he planned to kill Gordon and Bruce all along. Category:Total Darkness Category:Totalitarians Category:Remorseless Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Genocidal Category:Usurpers Category:Nihilists Category:Narcissists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Inamtes Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Con Artists Category:Cold Hearted Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Crackers Category:Sadists Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Overconfident Category:Succesful Category:Saboteurs Category:Assasins Category:Mercenaries Category:Deal Makers Category:Game Changer Category:Tricksters Category:Trash Talking Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Big Bads Category:Trap Masters Category:Thieves Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyer Category:Bombers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Barbarians Category:Blackmailers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Mutilators Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Jingoist Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Disciplinarians Category:Masochists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Propagandists Category:Warlords Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Megalomaniacs